


about mondays, routines and morning kisses

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Morning Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: Carmilla hates routines, Laura loves them - and when Carmilla forgets something really important before she goes to work, she has to make sure to make it up to Laura later.





	about mondays, routines and morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of 30 of 30 days of pride hollstein!  
> prompt: morning routine 
> 
> enjoy :)

Carmilla hated Mondays. Not the _damn, it’s Monday and I have to go to work and have another full week of jobs and annoying clients to get to_ type of hate, but the one that can really put you in a bad mood just when you think about it. But that first one too.

For starters, she had to come in an hour earlier, as if she already wasn’t arriving at seven every day, and that would result in leaving Laura an hour before as well – totally not the way she liked to be woken up to. Secondly, Monday also seemed to be lazy day for the rest of the small city they lived in. Every store and even bakeries opened at eight, so she couldn’t even buy Laura something nice before she had to go. And last but not least, as in that moment, it was summer. The sun was really out there trying to cook them all at seven and Carmilla hated it. She just hated it all. She sounded like a cranky lady, but she did.

To top it all off Carmilla also hated routines. Totally the opposite of Laura, who couldn’t live a day without that diary of hers listing every single thing she had to do and timelines. She had timelines.

With that Laura always wakes up an hour earlier on Mondays, too. She gets up, kisses Carmilla good morning and just stays in bed watching Carmilla get angrily dressed for the day – her favorite view.

So, Laura would run to the kitchen, make some coffee and, sometimes, she would also make some waffles or scrambled eggs or whatever was left in the fridge, eat it in ten minutes with Carmilla before she had to go and brush her teeth in a hurry, kiss Laura goodbye and leave through the door, to come back home only late at night.

With her cup of coffee in hands and text blowing up with messages on the other, Carmilla was already walking down the street on her way to work. She couldn’t help the feeling that she had forgotten something or that something was missing, but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it, so she just let it go.

Her phone buzzed in her hand again and she cursed mentally for ten seconds straight before she unlocked the phone.

 _I’m not late, damn it! Why are you already texting me?,_ Carmilla thought to herself. With a very angry sigh, Carmilla hastened her pace and took the nearest corner.

* * *

**_Laura (10:12 AM): Are you mad at me?_ **

Carmilla frowned when she saw the notification pop up on her phone. Why would she be mad at Laura?

**_Carmilla (10:12 AM): Of course I’m not mad at you, baby. What makes you think I am?_ **

**_Laura (10:13 AM): It’s nothing. Never mind._ **

**_Carmilla (10:13 AM): If it’s bothering you this much, it is something. Come on, Laur._ **

**_Laura (10:14 AM): I’m probably overthinking things, Carm. Don’t worry, okay?_ **

**_Carmilla (10:17 AM): I swear to God you’re the most stubborn person I know._ **

**_Carmilla (10:17 AM): What happened? Did I do something this morning that I’m not aware?_ **

The gray typing balloon appeared only to disappear a few seconds later. Carmilla tried to think of every step she took since the moment she woke up this morning until now, trying to look for something that could’ve made Laura sad or mad but she couldn’t think of a single thing. They had woken up, Carmilla changed clothes while Laura pretended she wasn’t fully awake and watching her and then she came to work. The usual.

**_Laura (10:20 AM): Nothing, uh, you just… Kinda forgot something._ **

**_Laura (10:20 AM): But it’s fine, really. Nothing that important (:_ **

_Oh, shit! Is today our anniversary? Or worse, is it **her** birthday? What did I forget?! _

**_Carmilla (10:21 AM): I had the feeling that I forgot something this morning too but I couldn’t figure out what it was!_ **

**_Carmilla (10:22 AM): Is today our anniversary? Because I’m 100% sure it’s on the 4th!_ **

Once again, Carmilla was rewinding the day in her head.

She woke up at five, as usual, and watched Laura sleep for a few minutes before her alarm went off. Then she changed clothes and Laura stayed in bed pretending she was asleep, as usual.

“I’m going to make us breakfast, baby,” Laura said once she was already standing on her feet, hugging Carmilla from behind and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“Okay,” Carmilla smiled in response and watched Laura leaving the room. Just as usual.

When Carmilla walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, she spotted scrambled eggs in the pan and she immediately smiled as the smell filled her nostrils. Laura had even sliced the cheese in another plate.

“Uh, have you been baking?” Carmilla said, sneakily wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist as she poured hot and warm coffee into a cup.

“Well, if those eggs are of any indication,” she said in response and Carmilla chuckled lightly behind her.

And, as usual, they sat on the high stools placed right in front of the counter and ate their breakfast. Laura heard Carmilla mumble something when her phone buzzed for the hundredth time in less than thirty minutes before she quickly shoved the rest of her food down her throat and rushed to the bathroom.

“Everything alright?” Laura asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, just my boss. Again.” Carmilla said with her mouth full of toothpaste and Laura could hear perfectly the water running in the sink. “I swear I’m going to be jobless in no time if that woman doesn’t give me a break.”

“You’re only this moody because it’s Monday.” Laura said in response. She knew Carmilla was in a hurry, so she got her thermal cup and poured some coffee for her to drink on her way to work.

“Maybe,” Carmilla said loud and clear now and Laura heard the water noise cess.

Laura heard some noises of things falling and being moved around before Carmilla appeared again, purse hanging on her shoulder and eyes fixed on her phone as the notification sounds kept coming.

“But that doesn’t erase the fact that this woman is just too much.”

And then Carmilla remembers getting the cup of coffee, thanking Laura and saying goodbye in a hurry because her boss had just texted her another detail that she had forgotten in the last eighteen messages. The usual of every morning.

But there was still something—

_Oh, fuck!_

**_Laura (10:25 AM): No! You were in a hurry, it’s fine. We’ll talk about this later. Go to work! Love you <3_ **

Carmilla was in so much trouble.

* * *

Laura heard the keys fit into the lock when Carmilla got home later that day as she laid on the couch with a book in hands. She just didn’t expect the sudden weight of her body on hers and Carmilla’s lips capturing hers non-stop.

“I’m not complaining, but what exactly were those for?”

“I forgot it, this morning.” Carmilla said. “I was so wrapped up in my own head and with my boss texting me I forgot to give you a kiss before I left.”

“Yeah, you did.” Laura said with a fake pout that made Carmilla’s heart melt.

“Was that why you thought I was mad at you?” Carmilla asked softly, her fingers pushing some strands of her behind Laura’s ear.

“Well, you never leave without giving me a kiss. Never, Carm. Even when you’re mad you still give me a cheek kiss!” She said in response, her tone raising an octave. “So, yes, I thought you were mad at me.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Carmilla kissed her again. Three times this time. “I noticed I had missed something too but I couldn’t figure out what it was. I’m so used to always kissing you goodbye that it’s almost automatic mode by now.”

“And yet you say you hate routines,” Laura rolled her eyes in a mock and Carmilla smiled gently.

“Not when it’s with you," and with that she kissed Laura again.

Of that routine she could  __ _never_ get tired of.


End file.
